falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SaintPain
→ Saint Pain Please be sure to sign your posts so I know to whom I should reply *~@!" SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. ''' Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:SaintPain page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammarlad (Talk) 14:48, 10 September 2011 Professor Bowie's suit {C Hello, can i ask you something? where did you get that green suit? did you google it or is it your own suit? MrGazzo 10:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox wiki Finally, a place for you to express your creativity. I love the Bowie stuff, Saint. This place is perfect for you! 06:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to it. 06:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That raider Cheers man, I use photoshop. For this one, I used the lasso tool to cut sections off of various raider armour sets, and then I mashed them together on top of (and instead of) parts of the ranger veteran armour. You got any ideas for what I could use it for though? Grammarlad(talk) 20:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) test Undead Hat 23:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Details about pic ok here is the details: has a similar face to Joshua Graham (before he was burned) normal skin color rough beard thin cheeks are a pointy normal eybrows thats all Jackalex13 09:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Great pic you are DA BOMB!!!! Jackalex13 13:09, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Guess what Mr. Pain I wub woo! ^_^ Was nice to speak to you for the first time in AGES! Aha "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" 01:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) My good Brother Pain, a favour maybe a needin' Yo, saw the image you did for Jackalex and was thinking that maybe ye could do something for me? {C I be lookin' for an image to use when I make a character page for Desmond, if ye could lend a hand? Seeing as he is a reference to Desmond from Lost I'd like him to look as close to him facially as possible. {C Here be an image for reference. {C I'l talk to ya 'bout outfit an what-not later, jus' wanna see if ye can make a good lookie like-y. Danke Brother [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 09:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Would be looking for a full body shot (like you see in clothing pages, same as with The White Arrow), seeing as he lives in the Vault he'd be weaponless. Appeal would be a Vault Jumpsuit (if ya can, I'd like it with numbers). As for backround I was thinking blank (again, like The White Arrow) if ya can, if not just somewhere in a vault. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 18:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ya may as well just go with the 101 jumpsuit, I'll just try an' edit out the number in GIMP. As for emotion I'd go with sad. Thanks dude. {C [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 22:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks Brother Pain. {C [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 23:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aye, valid point. 3 I'd say, being the smallest option then it should be the easiest one to remove.[[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 23:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dude, I'm impressed. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 12:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Y'all might notice I deleted some old messages Don't read too much into it I gotz mad love for joo all ~ I'm just clear'n space. *Still please do ~ Talk at me'bout anything Y'all ~;D SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again 11:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) a pic for this Thanks Brother Saint for being da bomb! can you make a picture and here is a description: A dark stormy cloud which is a typical weather for lighning and rain The title is Fallout: The Search for Artemis a brotherhood of steel helmet with the Lyons Pride insignia or the logo I owe you man Jackalex13 14:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET YOU ARE DA MOTHA FUCKIN BOMB AGAIN!!!! you make the wiki a better place Brother Saint Jackalex13 04:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Hey dude I'll look into it. What browser do you use by the way? Grammarlad(talk) 21:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to say this man, but it's a known issue; the only thing that might work is clearing your cookies. This forum page is the only info I can find on it. Grammarlad(talk) 21:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Issues The only thing i can suggest Brother Pain is either contacting the wikia support team at the wikia central community site or try useing Google Chrome again and im hearing ya about Laptop issues, i just bought myself a new laptop and the net does not seem to work on it grr so at the moment im useing parents PC. The Netherealm awaits for you 23:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Did chat sort itself out when you cleared your cookies? Grammarlad(talk) 18:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trolly Hat Perhaps i was a bit harsh in the dealings, ive given a 100 year block on his trolly acount or was it his hat account, i cannot remember, and the other one has a 1 year ban, anyways perhaps the 1 year is a bit harsh but in the past he has been known for sock puppeting but i might lower it to 1 month, seems rational, and on a side note i gave you admin powers for a reason and im glad to see you are using them, the opinion package deals is what i like to see, you always come forth with many good and rational reasons and are willing to co-oporate with others, thats what i like to see in admins so don't worry im always listening and thanks for supporting me brother pain. P.S Brother Nim?, am i a plant now? or fish food or something. (check the last message you sent me :) ). The Netherealm awaits for you 13:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Trolly Hat is finnished Just found out that Trolly Polly Undead Hat was also Rehab Reject, the same troll that vandalised this wikia a few months back, so now i stand by my ban of eternity on him and his other secret agendas. The Netherealm awaits for you 13:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Already done? I think that I already have done? On my mobile tgough, so it might not have happened. No offence taken (if you were worried) :) Grammarlad(talk) 16:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) JackAlex's Blog Comment on The Atlantic Insituite Hey brother pain just wanted to let you know i deleted that comment of jack saying "back". You felt it was too off topic and you were gona delete it tomorrow but i thought i would save you the trouble and do it myself. The Netherealm awaits for you 14:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving Thanks, Saint. I appreciate that. Good luck in the future, and I wish you all the best. And merry Christmas too, Brother. 01:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Project: Wasteland Ghost Saint, Project: Wasteland Ghost is in operation ok pic for the Wasteland Ghost (not the story) A simple caraveener wearing a prospector outfit (pre-death) Ghostly Skyrim Headless Horseman style if ya seen the vid (after death) Pic for story Sunset background title in the top middle The Wasteland ghost (before death) walking towards the sunset like you know how the fallout playable characters do at the endings with their backs showing revealing a number if you know what i'm sayin. Look at the pic to understand I will extend the story. Cheers! Jackalex13 12:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Wasteland ghost pic Not the lone wanderer a caraveener wearing a caraveener outfit the weather is sunset, no lightning or storms just sunset. Read the pic Brother Saint Put the title in black. The Wasteland Ghost (pre-death) walking in the wasteland while the weather is sunset, you see the background, the rocks there, include that Brother. Jackalex13 10:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 The Unlucky Number Hey brother Pain do you still wish to delete this- http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unlucky_Number its been well over a week and Cartman failed to sign it, his debate of him regarding it to be anoyinous failes due to us knowing its him plus anyone can blantly rip it off anyway i would delete it but you made the warning to him and he never followed up so im gona leave it in your hands. The Netherealm awaits for you 06:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Feeling a bit genrous from the holiday season it seems haha ok then he has till new years then its up to you, it actually kind of annoyed me when the others like nicolle and jasper went over my head and allowed him to not sign it when im the b-crat and founder of this wiki, whatever rules i made must be enforced, no "we will let you go for this time cartman coz were ur pals" sorry but rules are rules and if he aint gona follow them then so be it, im glad you put all that beside ya and follow the rules. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Could you please? i really have no idea how to get rid of that text. JERICHO 04:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Cartman It wasn't really what I wanted either, but he's clearly acting like he runs the place, and that's just unacceptable, particularly when he insulted the intelligence of the entire community with one sweeping statement. Hopefully he'll come round though. Grammarlad(talk) 18:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) My NDU character in your alt story Sorry it took me a while to respond Pain, have been busy thanks to work, anyways just have me look like how i did in NDU1, i wore a robe and i was a cybord, Victor Nashorn was just your regular wastelander in merc armour. The Nemesisx 13:13, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Resolution Right, I noticed that the image was missing a strip at the bottom when I opened it from a different pc, but I've not experienced anything on my laptop before. I'll have a look on another pc again tomorrow. I'm not really sure what the issue is likely to be, but I'llask on the community central forums. Grammarlad(talk) 21:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Thank you, sir. You're very kind. I was uploading them here for The Nemesisx because he wanted to use them for his story on another site. I hope nobody minds. Emperor Mateus 00:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Saint Pain. You seem like a very intelligent man. Emperor Mateus 21:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Advice Your words speak truth Pain, i just feel torn between it all, im trying to close the wounds of this wiki but at a cost of makeing things worse between my freinds here and over there, i hopw you understand my plight, and yes thank you for the advice, i'll leave the ball in G-Lad's court, (btw i kinda felt like a dirty politicon asking people to apolagize to one another) P.S, Ive started to notice a change in how i deal with users as of late, i usally give them alot of second chances to apolagize for insulting one another, such as Yakov insulting JackAlex a few months back but now these days i'd rather just ban them after one warning, perhaps its cause of my adoption at the Final Fantasy Answers Wiki which involved me ban hammering an army of trolls day by day that i no longer cared about the users and branded them violaters of the laws ive enforced, i just felt like getting that off my chest. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 07:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) A couple of things First Pain, can you tone down with the whole pirate chicks thing? It's getting steadily closer to becoming porn now and I dont think the first thing people want to see when they join this site is a woman with jolly rodgers on either nipple. Secondly, since when are we looking for a change of name? "The Fallout Sandbox wiki" is a perfectly fine name, straight and to the point. This is really something you should discuss with all admins/b-cats before deciding. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 13:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ill make some stories! :) hi saint pain ill make some stories about the enclave the Bos and every thing else. is this tjhe right place to make some? Maddislimane 20:15, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Maddislimane ps sorry for forgetting to put my name in An Absent Friend Hey Pain, old buddy! Remeber me? I'm sorry for leaving under a bit of a cloud with no real explanation or contact. My laptop broke, and then things got a terribly hectic, but now I'm back. I'm now running Google Chrome, which is the single best browser I have ever used, and my laptop is a speedy demon. It seems like you've kept contributing, which is brilliant, so I hope I'll be welcome back. I think the whole community needs a little chat because there's not been much new work in my absence, and I think we should be pulling together at this point. My last wiki has now kind of died due to the fact that users were too busy to contribute, and I'd really rather not have that again over here. Glad that's over with! Hit me up just to chat or whatever when you get this. Your absent friend, Grammarlad(talk) 21:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) First contact Hi Pain, I emailed you a while back (if I typed the address right), and you haven't replied. You okay? Want me to send it again? Grammarlad(talk) 21:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Eagle Nebula Sure, go right ahead! [[User:Tocinoman| ~ '''Toci ~ ]][[User talk:Tocinoman| Go ahead, make my day. ]] 23:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh god, trust me that's perfect. If you insist, you may. But I think it looks good. [[User:Tocinoman| ~ Toci ~ ]][[User talk:Tocinoman| Go ahead, make my day. ]] 03:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Burying the Sandbox Wiki Due to this place becoming a graveyard i plan to have Wikia community delete it, i thought i would let you know now so you could move all your work to the offical Fallout Fan Fiction Wikia named Tranquility Lane, it will be so much easier for all of us if you co operate, no one uses this site anymore. Its best if we all move on, i hope you understand. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 12:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, i have not contacted them yet and i wont until you feel happy with moving everything to the offical sister wiki so take all the time in the world that you need. Once again im sorry for dropping such a big bombshell, i shall personally move other users works to their user space at Nukapedia later on next week when i get another free day off work. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 16:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the time. Believe me I'll need it. * so do you have a link to this site you'd like folks to move to ? SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 23:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Here is a link to Tranquility Lane, i believe OvaltinePatrol is the head B-Crat of the wiki, if you have questions just ask him. [[User:The Nemesisx/The Interdimensional Rift Arena|'The']][[User:The Nemesisx|'Nemesisx']] 03:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nuka editor Hello SaintPain, The Nukapidia editor doesn't seem to finish loading for me. I say seem because the various blog comments of all the blogs I've tryed aren't comming up either. But somehow it loads just fine on this wiki. I was worndering if you know anyway to about/fix this?---Ant2242 03:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :One week no access aniversary tonight.--Ant2242 18:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Quick question: What does the editor run on? I ask because it works fine on my brothers computer with the same server.--Ant224216:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Java, Adobe? Yes I am.--Ant2242 17:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes definatly more than.--Ant2242 19:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for trying, I managed to find a work around.--Ant2242 04:40, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well hello there Hey hey! It's been a while, I had no idea things were still alive and kicking here. How are things? Grammarlad(talk) 18:19, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. The thing is, I don't want to abandon this place, but I know I'm not really going to have time to look after it. Seeing as you've been here, how would you like a promotion? Then at least there'd be an active bureaucrat here. Grammarlad(talk) 15:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Bookends Thanks for the offer Saint. I would be honoured if you resized the bookends on my sandbox page. Thank you :) 02:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It looks brilliant, brother! Thank you very much. I'm going to copy the code over to my Nukapedia user page as well. You're a gentleman and a scholar. 04:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Promotion You're now a bureaucrat, use it well! Grammarlad(talk) 15:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The Image I Added The image I posted was done at the request of Jasper, a user sent me a link to a pornographic site, and Jasper told me to post the screenshot here so the user could be banned. RamboRob196 (talk) 05:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat ban review - My Part Saint, here's my part of your chatban lift request. Read it and if you want to make changes in the text, do so. Also I suggest you add something in your own defense. Make it constructive and readable. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 12:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello all, Today I received a request on my talkpage from SaintPain to have his chat-ban reviewed and possibly be lifted. As probably most of you remember, more than a year ago he was chatbanned permanently after receiving earlier bans. A month after the ban, I set up a forum see if there was enough support to give him a last chance (see Forum:Request for lifting Saint Pain's chat-ban because I felt the punishment was well out of proportion to the violation. But I can see that it must have been a build up of annoyances that led to the permaban. Saint's got an eccentric character that kept getting him into trouble, with people not- or misunderstanding him. The ban stood, but it got people thinking, was discussed and voted for, and led to the new policy of a ban review and lift after a year's ban. Now SaintPain has come to me wanting to make use of the policy. A lot of terms have to be met to pass and I think he meets them. It was never a matter of premeditated attempt to troll or annoy chatters, but his (strange) way of saying things that got in the way. It's not entirely clear what will happen if the would return to chat but I believe this chat ban of a year must have gotten him thinking about his way of speech and behaviour. So I feel he make an honest, good and improved attempt in chat. Next to that, I want to mention he's never held a grudge and kept himself involved in the community where he could in the past year, in blog-comments, editing, developing friendship and participating in The Apprentice. All very commendable, especially when you consider his chat-status. We have a unique situation here. Normally (chat)bans are 99% a matter of vandalising or trolling. With SaintPain that is clearly not the case. It's his personality that got in the way. I think he deserves a chance to return to chat and show he has grown. I hope you're willing to give it to him as well. This discussion thread will be here for a week; with enough support, the ban will be lifted after that time. With reasonable opposition, the request will go to a vote. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 12:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) : I take it you're ok with what I said. What you want to do now? Give me a sign of approval and I will post it on Nukapedia. As soon as you see it there, best to add some words yourself. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Saint, I wouldn't react to Jasper's comment anymore on your thread, if you continue to react you might make things worse for your cause. No matter what you do, he won't change his mind. You have a lot of support now and you want to keep the goodwill. Just leave the no-voters and the thread be I think. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 00:24, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Well hello there Hey Pain, remember me? Glad to see you're still about! :) Grammarlad(talk) Help/Article I saw your post on my AEV page. I'm sort of new to the whole editing thing, so my apologies if I appear a little ignorant on the issue. But how would I go about signing my articles on this site? Ray Davidson (talk) 14:12, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Yo SaintPain, are you still around dude?! Been trying to find you, like, friggin' ANYWHERE! The Arcadian Rook (talk)[http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arcadian_Rook Needs More Battle Cattle] 02:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Where're ya at?! Dang it man, I've got NEWS!!!!! ... So where are ya!?! The Arcadian Rook (talk)[http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Arcadian_Rook Needs More Battle Cattle] 15:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I died & in the tradition of some others ~ I am resurected * What is your news M8 ?